Golah Jo
History Golah was born in the Bezgelorian city of Graywater. Its major industry was shipping, a variety of large spaceports meant to ferry goods to and from the planet. The Jo collective owned a major loading bay, filling up or stripping down cargo holds during the bustling days. While not the most exciting work, it was profitable. Like most chua, Golah was born into a family with many young. He and his siblings competed fiercely for food. Golah was not overly strong or smart, but he was clever. He had a natural charm to him and managed to portray himself as a harmless friend who amused his siblings with his humor and company. As such, there always seemed to be some food set aside for him, even if only scraps. One day, all but three of Golah's siblings disappeared overnight. Siblings killing each other were common among chua young. Less siblings meant more food for all. However, there was no evidence as to where the nine missing young went. None of the remaining kits admitted involvement, likely to spare being ganged up on by those left. With only four left, there was enough food for all. Two of these chua ended up reaching adulthood alive, Golah and a sibling. When Golah came of age, he'd discovered something about himself. Science was fun, but he much preferred sitting around and watching TV. He needed a job where money would never be an issue, where he could relax as much as he wanted. As such, he decided to go into business. He was intelligent and disciplined enough to get into a Dominion business academy where he was taught by fine, knowledgeable professors. This also broadened his horizons, giving him insight into Dominion culture, the views of other races and the values of cooperation. Before coming to Nexus, Golah took an initial job as a finance director for a small, budding shipping company. He rarely talks about his time there, but close investigation might yeild that the company closed down after a major accident involving its office's fusion core. Not even a day later, Golah had boarded a ship for Nexus. Nexus was supposed to be the promised land, the new capitol of the Dominion where anything was possible. After the long trip was over and Golah awoke from cryosleep, he found a planet much different than he expected. It was wild, untamed and only had the basest of necessities. At first discouraged, a bit of thought revealed that the absence of so much meant an opportunity to help lay the foundation of this new planet and become a monopoly. He just had to find a market. And he found one in the lack of markets. There was no place to properly shop. There was Protostar, but their goods were usually inferior and overpriced. Proper Dominion crafters were scattered with little organization and delivery between them, save for when they congregated in cities. And so, Golah went about building a shopping mall, somewhere to unite the many tradesmen of the Dominion. During this construction, he met the Red Tails, a local chua collective. They were a Collective which ran a few hot spots but had a heavy underworld presence. While not agreeing with much of their philosophy, they offered to help Golah in exchange for a blind eye now and again. Assuring him they'd protect him from any legal consequences, Golah agreed, hoping that as part of the Collective, he could guide it from within to a more lawful state. Since then, Golah's mall has blossomed. First known as 'G-Mart', the small, underground mall has grown into a massive, three-leveled city known as Grizmo. G-Mart is still the term for its vast selection of shops, but it's now far more than a mall. Grizmo is a proper chua city with a variety of amenities and residences. It's become quite possibly the most popular shopping destination among Dominion citizens on Nexus. His relationship with the Red Tails has also grown. Golah may have succeeded in bringing more legal and honest business to the collective, investing them in a number of new commercial and industrial pursuits. However, they changed him as well. Their messages of chua pride, traditionalism and culture began to resonate. What was once an alliance of business grew into devotion and belief. He's become Foreman of the Collective, one of Neffelo Clamp's lieutenants and a very influential figure in their dealings. Personality First and foremost, Golah is a business chua. In nine out of ten situations, he prefers to be friendly and sociable. He's more than happy to talk and has been asked to announce a multitude of events because of his cheerful demeanor and sly wit. If there's a business deal to be made, a new customer to meet or just someone to welcome to Nexus, Golah will be there with a smile. That all being said, he's still a chua. He tries to solve problems diplomatically first, due to the necessity of being liked when one's a merchant. However, when truly scorned, Golah can go full chua. Rather than explosive outbursts (those happen in private), Golah can be extremely manipulative and will use his vast wealth and connections to grind the offender to proverbial dust. Thanks to the Red Tails, Golah's become a strong force for both chua rights and traditionalism. He's very outspoken when he feels chua are not given the respect they deserve, but he is just as outspoken when he feels a chua is not behaving in a manner befitting of their species. He wants the best both for chua and of chua, otherwise he believes they will always be considered pets or monsters by the Dominion. They need to be seen as individuals, as equals. Relationships Golah's old family, the Jo Collective is still on Bezgelor. None were as adventurous as Golah and chose to stay with their boring, yet profitable work. Golah deeply misses them. Due to the distance between the planets, a proper video talk is impossible, so recorded messages are sent back and forth. If Golah has one regret, it's that he can't have a conversation with his parents again. His current family is the Red Tail Collective. At first Golah only joined for the business connections, but he has become one of their most loyal members. He deeply believes their teachings and will use whatever connection he can to further their goals. Like many chua, he views his collective's success as a measure of his own success. Golah's very fond of alliances and cooperation between the Red Tails and other Dominion groups, believing a united Dominion is stronger and more effective. Besides, more friends mean more customers. He's friendly with House Dalakan, the Evindra Institute, the Dreadtalon Tribe, the Junction and Helmina's Vigilant Church. He encourages the Red Tails to aid these sides and those who he sees as Dominion loyal, always one to prefer cooperation over conflict. Category:History Category:Chua Category:Dominion Category:Characters